Sempre ao seu lado
by n4nd4
Summary: Em uma viajem louca entre estudantes de 15 anos, pode acontecer muitas coisas. sumario pobre, a fic é mais legal! leiam!


1 capitulo: uma viajem louca de mais.

H inata, naruto, gaara, temari, ino, sakura, tenten, neji shikamaru, estavam na casa de sasuke conversando sobre varias coisas até naruto da um berro.

- GENTE, ACABEI DE TER UMA IDEIA!! QUE TAL IRMOS VIAJA? PARA UM LUGAR BEM LONGE DE TOKIO, HUM... QUE TAL EM KONOHA, UMA CIDADEZINHA QUE NÃO MORA QUASE NINGUEM E MEU TIO TEM UMA CASA LÁ.- disse o loiro gritando como um louco.

- eu achei uma idéia legal...- disse temari.

- eu também- concordou shikamaru, ino e sakura.

- tudo bem, eu vou também.- disse sasuke.

- E-eu também- gaguejou a hyuga.

- aff, o que eu não faço por vocês? Eu também vou.- disse gaara.

- então vamos depois de amanhã que começa nossas férias escolares, vão arrumando as coisas hein!- disse naruto- tchau gente, vou indo- disse naruto saindo da casa de sasuke.

-eu também. – disse shikamaru, ino e sakura.

- tchau sasuke – disse temari e gaara.

- bye. – disse tenten.

- tchau sasuke viado, vamos hina.- disse neji.

Sasuke agora estava sozinho em casa sem nada para fazer, então resolveu sair para relaxar, foi a praça que tinha ali perto de sua casa. Andou um pouco e se sentou em um banco branco da praça, ele sentou no banco mais afastado das pessoas, onde era escuro e quase não dava para enxergar.

Sasuke sentiu algo se aproximar dele, mais ficou quieto. Era uma pessoa que na hora sasuke não reconheceu, mais sabia que era mulher por que usava um perfume doce e um tanto cheiroso, a mulher sentou ao seu lado, ela não havia percebido que havia alguém em seu lado porque era escuro.

A mulher chegou para o lado e encostou em sasuke, a mesma pulou do banco prota para dar um tapa em sasuke, só que ele a segurou.

- calma, é... quem é você mesmo? Eu não to enxergando, aqui ta escuro.

- h inata, e quem é você? Também não consigo enxergar.

- sasuke, você é a prima do neji, certo? – perguntou ele.

- é... agora pode me solta?

-ah, claro- sorriu sem graça, mas h inata não pode ver pos era escuro.- o que você veio fazer aqui?

- eu costumo vim aqui para pensar, quando estou triste, ou apenas para observar o céu cheio de estrelas.- disse ela olhando para o céu estrelado.

- e no momento você ta fazendo o que aqui?

- pensando...- sasuke não disse mais nada, não queria perguntar mais sobre a vida da menina.- e você?

- relaxar.- disse ele rouco.

Os dois ficaram horas ali sem falar nada, o silencio deles não era constrangedor e sim confortável.

H inata quebrou o silencio. (milagre)

- b- bem eu já vou indo, até amanhã...- disse h inata virando-se.

- tchau... – disse sasuke sentado no banco olhando as estrelas.

Chegou o dia da viajem, todos estavam na frente da casa de sasuke, esperando por naruto que sempre chegava atrasado, ele chegou.

- vamos pessoal!!- disse naruto alegre.

- vamos, vamos dividir em 2 grupos de cinco, sakura, ino, temari e gaara vão no carro de naruto e neji, h inata, shikamaru e tenten vão no meu carro.- disse sasuke.

- não é justo, naruto dirigi mal. –disse ino reclamando.

- anda, vamos logo! – disse sasuke ignorando ino

Depois de 2 horas dentro do carro, eles finalmente chegaram, a casa era de tamanho médio.

- é o seguinte, aqui só tem 5 quartos e nós somos 10, então vamos sortia em duplas para ver quem dorme com quem. Nada de reclamações, senão vai dormir no sofá.- disse naruto escrevendo no papel o nome de cada um.- naruto e sakura- ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha- ino e gaara, tenten e neji, temari e shikamaru e h inata e sasuke...

-mas...- sakura foi interropida por neji.

- uchiha, se você tentar alguma coisa com a minha prima, você estará morto! – disse neji.

- neji, o sasuke não vai tentar fazer nada comigo- h inata corou.

- é bom mesmo!- disse neji.

- escolham seus quartos. – disse naruto e de repente todos correram para pegar o melhor quarto, menos h inata e sasuke que esperaram a bagunça acabar para eles entrarem no quarto que sobrou.

A bagunça acabou e eles puderam procurar o quarto que sobrara, eles não acharam no andar de baixo então subiram as escadas e encontraram o quarto, era mais ou menos espaçoso e tinha uma cama de casal, um armário, um criado mudo, uma escrivaninha e uma prateleira de livros.

Sasuke jogou a mala no chão e se jogou na cama, hinata colocou a mala num canto do quarto e ficou olhando para o lado de fora da janela. O lugar era lindo, montanhas e rios.

Ouvi uma gritaria vindo do andar de baixo, era a voz de tenten e neji, eles não se davam bem...

Desci as escadas correndo e logo depois todos estavao na sala observando a briga deles.

- seu filho da put*, você vai dormir no chão! – gritou tenten.

- filho da put* é você! E eu não vou dormir no chão merda nenhuma! – grtou neji, a encarando com os olhos cheios de raiva.

- G- gente calma, vamos parar com essa briga! Sortearam e então voces vão ter que aceitar!- disse h inata com calma.

- tudo bem hina...- disse neji.

- tudo bem porcaria nenhuma, eu não vou dormir na mesma cama que ele! Se quiser troca comigo. – disse tenten nervosa.

- ela não vai trocar, poque eu não quero dormir no mesmo quarto que você- disse sasuke.

- anda, vamos logo, eu quero dormir, essa discurçao ai demorou, já são 1:00 hora da madruga, e eu estou com sono, reclamou naruto.

- anda, vamos dormir h inata.- disse sasuke a puxando.

Ele estava de saco cheio de brigas, então ele queria dormir pra esquecer que havia aceitado viajar com a turma mais bagunceira que ele conhecera.

Eles entraram no quarto e sasuke fechou a porta, na verdade traçou a porta e jogou a chave em cima da escrivaninha que tinha ali.

- vou tomar um banho...- disse sasuke pegando alguma coisa na mala e indo em direção ao banheiro que tinha no quarto.

H inata estava esperando sasuke sair do banheiro, para ir tomar um banho também.

Sasuke saiu do banheiro com um short qualquer e sem camisa, com o tanquinho que todas as garotas sonham... ai ai, desculpe a interrompiçao da autora, mas é que... bem... todo mundo sonha um pouquinho e eu quero esse tanquinho... voltando a fic...

H inata corou violentamente, pegou sua roupa dentro da mala e foi o banheiro tomar um banho.

Demorou um tempo e logo saiu do banho, vestindo uma camisola de seda, branca e foi deita-se não cama ao lado do uchiha.

- h inata a quanto tempo você gosta do naruto?- perguntou sasuke de olhos fechados, mas ele estava acordado.

- er... como você sabe que eu gosto dele? Ta tão obvio?

- todo mundo percebe, menos o baka do naruto!- disse sasuke abrindo os olhos.

- eu gosto dele desde a 3ª serie... – disse h inata se deitando olhando para o teto.

-eu percebi na 5ª...

- boa noite.

- boa noite. – ele respondeu de volta e os dois dormiram.


End file.
